Megengo
Sleep|weaknesses = Fire Aether Equally|creator = FireBall13}}Megengo are giant cave dwelling Flying Wyverns which have also become blind. How they became to be very strong is a mystery. They were first discovered in the Misty Empire. And is considered the locale's apex predator. Physiology Megengo appear similar in physique to the Tigrex. However, Megengo appear more muscular. The monster appears mostly pale in color, with many small hairs covering some parts of the body. Like the back and the top of the head. The monster's wings appear to be somewhat large and big, and like other pseudo wyverns, they work like forelegs as well. The webbing is somewhat see-through, with a grey shade of color to it. The feet on the wings appear to be 4 toed, with the fingertips having suction cup-like claws that help the monster climb across surfaces. These claws can also be used to dig into surfaces. The hindlegs appear much like other pseudo wyverns. But they have more thicker parts to it. Even the feet appear alot thicker, and the claws on them are bigger as well. The monster's head slightly longer than some other Flying Wyvern heads. And has lots of fangs in it's maw. Some hooked fangs are also found at the frontside of the maw. Two shell-like "eyelids" are found on the sides of the monster's head. Under them are heat sensing organs that help the monster see with heat vision. The monster's tail is somewhat plain. However, the other half of the tail appears harder, the tail has some bumps found around it, making it look like a mace of sorts. There are also shelling found on the tip of the tail, and further into the tail too. The monster's back also has some of this shell found. Behavior Megengo aren't overly aggressive. The monster only really becomes agro if a major threat enters it's area, or if the Megengo happens to be really hungry. When angered especially Megengo can go on a rampage and may even target the aggressor until said target leaves or is dead. Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvern Feet * Infraorder: Strange Wyvern * Superfamily: Constrictor Wyvern * Family: Gengo A distant relative of the Khezu. Megengo are cave wyverns, much like the Khezu and Gigginox. It also the biggest cave wyvern ever seen. It's size can be compared to that of a God Wyvern like Akantor or Ukanlos. However, it is still considered much shorter and somewhat smaller than them. Habitat Range Megengo seem to have no real preferance, but they are most often seen in caves. Megengo have also been found in cold locales. Ecological Niche Megengo are considered the apexes of the Misty Empire. And are high up on the food chain. They can prey on most monsters, but they prefer to feed on either weaker monsters, or any monster that it can otherwise snack on quickly. Jaggi, Great Jaggi, Arzuros, Lagombi, Volvidon, Great Jagras, Conga, Congalala, Blango, Blangonga, Drasugnis, even monsters like Anjanath, Rathian, Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Voluron, Tigrex, Nargacuga and even Basarios are a potential meal to it. It can also swallow these monsters whole as well. Even bigger and badder foes like Gravios can also be prey. Megengo's only real competition comes from other Elder Dragon level monsters. But it can even still prey on monsters like Deviljho, Bazelgeuse and even certain Elder Dragons. However, Megengo stand no chance to the strongest Elder Dragons around. Biological Adaptations While also being very strong, Megengo has an even more muscular neck and mighty jaws that can get a good grip, thanks to the fangs as well. It's fangs can deliver a sleep inducing poison as well, that can knock out even some of the biggest monsters. Hook-like fangs that the beast has at the front of it's maw are primarily used to grip onto things easier. Mostly other monsters. It particularly uses them to drag them to it's home. Where it then either stores the prey or eats them. Their jaws are also quite mighty, being able to damage even heavily armored monsters. It can open it's maw wide as well. The monster's neck is also strong enough for it to be able to lift most objects. It can also extend this to be almost 20 times longer than it originally is. The neck is also used to constrict monsters by crushing their bodies. Combined with the jaws, this monster is an effective killer. Megengo aren't as stealthy as it's relatives, but it can still climb around. It is able to sneak around as well. The monster can climb on ceilings for some time, until it's weight gets to it and it loses it's grip. Likewise, it can also jump and fly quite well. However, it prefers to fly somewhat closer to the ground than some other Flying Wyverns do. Megengo's eyesight consists of a heat vision that the monster sees through heat organs located under a protective shell that acts as an eyelid. The monster can also locate things and see the enviroinment with it's smell. By sniffing around and looking around with it's heat sensing organs, the monster can see the world good enough. Megengo are also thought to be quite intelligent monsters. They check if they can swallow a monster whole, and if it cannot, it will remember next time it catches the monster. Megengo's pale skin also is quite resistant to elements. Moves and other states Megengo are tough opponents, so be prepared! When enraged, the monster will huff tons of smoke and will also have a more growly voice. When tired, the mosnter will drool alot, and it cannot extend half as much as it can. The monster can be Frenzied, can become Apex, Hyper and can be Tempered. It is a LVL 3 Tempered monster. * Bite - Tilts it's head to the side and snaps twice, while moving a bit forward. * Sleep Fang - Tilts it's head and bites quickly with light blue liquid leaks from it's fangs. Inflicts Sleep if hit. * Stretched Bite - Opens it's maw, and quickly stretches it's neck so it can reach the target and then snaps at them. * Stretched Sleep Fang - Opens it's maw while light blue liquid leaks from it's fangs, then quickly stretches it's neck to hit a target. Inflicts Sleep. * Swung Bite - Similar to Gigginox. swings it's head while biting, and then swings it again while biting and stretching the neck. * Swung Sleep Fang - Swings it's head only once while biting with the sleep toxins leaking. Inflicts Sleep. * Head Hammer - Rises it's head while stretching, and smashes it down in a similar fashion as Uragaan. Causes tremor if your near. Deals heavy damage if hit. The Megengo will be vulnerable for a short time. The Megengo can back off or move forward and then perform this as well. * Fatal Clamp - Opens it's maw wide, and then swoops it around while snapping. This deals a lot of damage. Works similar to Najarala forward charging bites. The monster can turn and aim before using this as well. On G Rank, Megengo can do this move instantly, and follow this move up from a Swung Bite, a Stretched Sleep Fang or a Charge. * Charge - Much like Tigrex. However, Megengo can follow this up with a Stretched Bite, or an alternative version of the Bite where the Megengo steps forward more. It can repeat the Charge 2 times. When enraged, it can repeat it 3 times, and can follow it up with Leap suddenly. * Leap - Much like Tigrex. However, somewhat slower and the landing has it skid forward a bit while snapping. It then goes back to it's regular stance. * Bite and Tail Spin - Goes into stance and rises it's head, and then it spins while snapping and whipping it's tail. Deals lots of damage and flings. * Sleep Fang Spin - The Megengo goes into stance and rises it's head while opening it's maw, it then spins while snapping. has a chance of inflicting Sleep. Deals a lot of damage. * High Rank and beyond: Sleep Bomb - Fires a sleep inducing glob at a target. * High Rank and beyond: Sleep Smoke - Spews sleep inducing smoke at the ground, spreading the smoke further. Inflicts sleep. Apex The Megengo can follow up it's moves with more moves when under the Apex status. It will also be faster and stronger. * Sleep Charge - Charging now has a chance of inflicting Sleep. * Sleep Leap - Leaping now has a chance of inflicting sleep when the Megengo lands then flails and snaps about. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - The head will get a scar. * Eyeshells - The eye shells will be damaged. * Heat Sensing Organs - They will appear damaged. * Forelegs - The claws will appear broken, with the wing getting damaged as well. * Back - The shelling on the back appears broken. * Tail - Can be cut. Part Effectiveness * It's body in general requires at least yellow sharpness to penetrate. It's shelled parts require more than green sharpness to penetrate. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Megengo are mostly passive monsters. But they can become agro if they happen to be hungry for too long. Sometimes when looking for a meal, Megengo will swallow small large monsters such as Great Jagras or Seltas whole to regain stamina. Turf Wars Megengo has no Turf Wars as of now. BGM Quests Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Equipment WIP Trivia * Megengo came to be when I was thinking of Misty Empire's own exclusive monsters. Megengo was thought to be the apex of the locale. It came to be a cave wyvern due to me thinking that it would start in a cave area in the map. Notes * Using a Sonic Bomb when Megengo is in water will lure it towards the surface. As it isn't overly sensitive to sound otherwise, Sonic Bombs don't do much to it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:FireBall13